1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel compound, a charge transporting film, a photoelectric conversion device, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, films (hereinafter, referred to as a “charge transporting film”) using an organic compound and having a charge transport performance, which are used for electronic devices such as an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic EL device, an organic transistor, and an organic solar cell, are being actively developed.